epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/Wachowman vs Four4 - Epic Rap Battles of Wiki Users
Finally, me and Wachow are having the battle we promised. Sorry I took so long :P EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI USERS!!! FOUR4 VS WACHOWMAAAAAN BEGIN! Four4: Well, Wactchow, looks like I've gotta go first, Your rapping is just like your grammar; the worst, I'll lyrically seer you, and leave Honey BOO BOOS all over, At least when I watch toddler models I don't get a boner, Your chance of winning this battle is like Roxanne, IT DOESN'T EXIST! I'll beat you more times than I HOLD DOWN MY SHIFT! Wachow: I can see it just got real, cause fours now Constantly bitchin', Your raps don't make you black, it's the fact you're addicted to chicken. You never follow up to name, you didn't even have 4 rhymes in your verse, And is that really what you call dissing? Cause I can dis you 16 times worse. Sometimes you might not know what I'm sayin', but now I ain't playin' Cause soon you'll be Prayin' to the Kool-Aid man who you're cravin' Cause it time for you see, what a real battle will be, And I know I'm not gunna be beaten by a guy who was scared to be a Brony. Four4: Wachow plz. Learn some proper grammar and then come back to fight, With all these stereotypes you're spitting, I don't think your very bright, It isn't wise to fuck with me, especially when your idol is a fat dead guy, You have no chance of winning, this isn't WachWeek, but nice try, Something tells me I'd have a harder battle against Wahcowman, So head on home, eat some Berries, go to bed and dream of Roxanne, You fail over and over, you're forgotten about like your Deadliest Wikior, You think you're in line for Chat Mod? Yeah, right, suuure, Bitch, you can call me your nigga, but we all know you're just jelly I'm black, To even consider yourself to be like me? Stop talking all your racist smack, So you can start to cry out ";-;" and start up a new thread, Because when I'm done with you, you will join the Walking Dead! Wachow: You think your raps are Negative? You think you're bothering me? I've set Four records here, while you're known as the first black guy on the wiki. You keep making fun of Roxanne, but you don't have a girl friend of your own, You better Wach out, cause I'll snap you like a Slim Jim and break all your Tbones. I have a child on the way, while you're still a lonely virgin, You couldn't get to keep NF, and you even lost her SockPuppet version. Do the simple math, you'll see this battles already done, And For the results, just put 2 and 2 together and see that I won. While all my raps are Facts, all the things you say are completely Untrue, And you don't think I'm bright, well At least I didn't name myself after my IQ. Poll WHO WON? Four4 Wachowman Category:Blog posts